Que o resto se exploda
by sahnidarkness
Summary: Putz,eu sou muito azarada,quem nasce com o cabelo rosa,vai presa só por se divertir e é mandada para o outro lado do mundo,em uma escola com muita gente estranha que vive dizendo que eu vou salvar a galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

-Corre,droga agora

Mas que merda,esses filhos da puta são uns retardados mesmo,oi,meu nome é sakura haruno,sei que não perguntou mais eu falei e daí ?

-Não dá sakura,vão pegar a gente - disse rioku,meu melhor amigo

-Vão pegar o caralho,não nasci para ficar dentro de nenhuma cela com um monte de retardados do meu lado.

Bom me apresentando direito,sou uma "garota muleque"que está sempre andando com os meninos e só se mete em roubada e eu sou azarada desde que nasci pois além de eu ter um rosto extremamente inocente,tenho o cabelo rosa,isso rosa cortados bem curtos na altura do ombro bem lisos e olhos verdes,mas não um verde qualquer,é aquele verde hipnotisante.

Tenho 17 anos,corpo bem evoluído e estou no meio de uma enrascada,estou fugindo da polícia,não eu não matei niguém,eu apenas destrui a sala do diretor com meus colegas,haha.

Sou extremamente rebelde e que se foda o resto,não tenho pais,quer dizer tenho mais só me colocaram no mundo e disseram"você que se vire".

Estudo em Truks,uma escola na inglaterra e eu odeio isso daqui,espero ter 18 anos e ir emboa daqui e conhecer o mundo.

- Peguei senhor,rua central,shopping n°202 - disse um policial,apenas me deixei levar até um ponto até que dei um soco no estomago dele e sai correndo pela escada rolante e como eu disse que eu sou azarada estava na que desce,pulei a separação e fui para a certa,já tinha uns 4 atrás de mim,subi rapidamente esbarrando em algumas pessoas.

Meus colegas estavam alguns metros na minha frente,acenando para mim segui-los.

-Porra,isso vai dá merda - escutei detsuk falar,mais é muito mijão mesmo.

-Para de falar besteira,temos que despistalos,vamos - disse puxando os meus dois amigos e saimos correndo.

-Senhor eles estão indo pela avenida scess n°291 - ouvi um dos policiais falar naquele negocio que eu esqueci o nome.

Me distrai olhando para ele e a única coisa que escutei foi rioku gritar meu nome me virei para frente e estava cercada,pude ver por uma pequena fresta os dois garotos me olharem apenas dei um olhar para seguirem em frente,demorou mais eles foram e eu entendo.

-Parece que dessa vez não conseguiu sakura,está ficando lenta

-Você que pensa Jin,apenas estava testando vocês - eu já era conhecida por eles,eu disse que eu era muito muleque e não tenho muito juizo,é agora que meus "paizinhos"me matam,acho que dessa vez não tem como escapar.

-Seus pais não vão gostar nadinha,dessa vez acho que vão te mandar para um colégio bem longe hein?

Já estavamos andando,um policial segurando meus braços e alguns do meu lado,estou ficando poderosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava dentro da viatura,de novo,eu sei eu sou extremamente rebelde,mas acho que apenas tenho um grande personalidade e ninguém entende.

Cheguei na delegacia,meus pais já estavam lá,é tão ficando espertos.

- De novo sakura,você da vergonha para nossa familia - disse meu pai,kai,ele é alto com olhos pretos e cabelos arrumados vermelhos,era do tipo engomadinho,idiota,isso sim.

- Filha,será que você não poderia ser uma menina normal? - perguntou minha mãe,anika,olhos azuis e cabelos meio vermelhos com mechas loiras,uma perua.

- Ser mimada,ter que ficar fingindo ser uma garota certinha e retardada que não sabe nem o que é Pi? não obrigada,prefiro ser isso aqui - apontei para mim - do que não ter mente própria.

- Pois não termos escolha a não ser te mandar para um colégio interno.

- Pode fazer senhor Kai,eu estou pouco me lixando para o que vocês fazem,há e porque vocês não compram uma filha perfeita,porque eu não sou isso não e nem quero ser.

- E o que os outros iam pensar de nós,ter uma filha rebelde e ainda ter outra adotada iria acbar com nossa reputação.

-Que o resto se exploda,a vida é minha e os curiosos de plantão que se fodão ou vão para a puta que os pariu.

- Olha a boca menina - a boca é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser,tive vontade de falar,só que estava cansada.

- Dá para me levar para a casa ou podem me livrar daquele inferno e me deixar aqui?

- Podem soltar,os senhores Harunos pagaram a fiança - disse um dos policiais,só não xinguei porque ele ta fazendo seu trabalho.

Me soltaram e eu fui em direção a saída,esses bando de retardados chamados pais,me puseram no mundo só para me infernizar,podem até me levar para o outro lado do mundo,mas que eu vou infernizar até lá eu vou.

Fui em direção a casa dos meus amigos,peguei um taxi no meio do caminho e fui para a casa deles,lá eu poderia ficar feliz,meus pais daqui a pouco devem ligar.

- I'm bad girl,bad,bad girl,oh yeah - não falei - alô?,que que é,pra onde eu vou?pro inferno porque?falar direito?tá bom,vão para o quinto dos infernos,vocês são uns idiotas,eu odeio vocês,não to neim a ai para o que vocês falam e agora vão tomar naquele lugar que não toma sol,se bem,que vocês fazem de tudo né,beijinhos...

Mal educada? claro que não.

Desci do taxi e fiquei em frente a casa do rioku,entrei na porta sem bater,os pais morreram e ele vive com o irmão que é pior que ele,então nos damos muito bem.

- Ô de casa,cheguei - gritei.

- Finalmente,achei que dessa vez ia ficar,e os coroa como reagiram ?

- Vão me mandar para o outro lado do mundo - disse simplismente.

- E você vai ? - disse detsuk

- Claro,eu lá ia perder a chance de ficar longe desses dois?

- Mais e nós?

-E vocês são as pessoas que eu nunca vou esquecer - disse os abraçando,eu ia ficar com saudades,afinal eles eram meus melhores amigos,mas não podia ficar perto desses seres aqui.

- Bem,então devemos fazer uma festa de dispedida.

- claro,e o que é melhor se não?

- Arrumar muita confusão e rir geral - dissemos em unissomo.

É aquela noite eu ia compensar o resto do tempo que eu ia ficar fora.


End file.
